


Intervention

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Matchmaking, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Mrs. Holmes decides she needs to light a fire under her sons' butts.





	Intervention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by a prompt from afteriwake -- "D is for Disappointed."

Violet Holmes regarded her sons over her cup as she sipped her tea. Mycroft, impeccably dressed as always, regarded her right back, one eyebrow raised but otherwise the picture of calm. Sherlock, on the other hand, was also well-dressed but would not stop fidgeting.

_God, this brings me back,_ she thought, remembering how they were exactly the same as children. “I’m sure you’re both wondering why you’re here.”

“You mean this is more than just tea with Mummy?” Sherlock asked, feigning surprise.

Mycroft rolled his eyes. “You wish to discuss grandchildren, again.”

“To be perfectly blunt, yes,” Violet said firmly. “I’m not getting any younger and, frankly, neither are you. Sherlock, you’re almost forty and Mikey-”

“Mycroft,” he cut in.

“Mikey is forty-seven. If you wait much longer, you’ll be too old to keep up with your children.”

Her sons looked at each other then at her. “In case you haven’t noticed, Mum,” Mycroft said, “neither of us are in a relationship.”

Violet smirked. “I’m well aware of that, Mikey, which is why I’ve taken matters into my own hands. My genius lies in mathematics, not deductions, but I still know my sons.”

Sherlock opened his mouth to protest when the doorbell rang. “You have a visitor?” he asked, confused.

Violet gave nothing away as she stood, her sons standing up reflexively. “One moment.” At the front door, she found exactly who she expected to – Sally Donovan and Molly Hooper.

Both women looked very confused. “Are you … Mrs. Holmes?” Molly asked hesitantly.

Violet smiled warmly. “Yes but please, call me Violet. Aren’t you two lovely? Please, come in.”

Once the ladies were relieved of their coats, Violet led them to the sitting room and was very gratified to see her sons once more stand up, looks of complete surprise on both of their faces.

“Molly?” Sherlock asked, staring at the woman he more than once referred to as “his” pathologist.

“Sarah?” Mycroft asked at the same time, staring at the woman Violet knew was his best (and only) friend.

The two women looked just as surprised. Sally turned to her. “Is this a set-up?”

Violet grinned. “I like to think of it more as an intervention. If you’ll excuse me, I’ll leave you to it. There are fresh sheets on the beds in both guestrooms.”

“Mummy!” Sherlock protested, his cheeks red.

The tips of Mycroft’s ears were pink but otherwise, he gave no sign.

Violet chuckled. “We’re all adults, Sherlock.” She winked at them then left the room.

The reward for her efforts was two daughters-in-law less than a year after her “intervention,” and her first grandchildren two years later.


End file.
